This invention is designed using all natural wood. The natural wood is made into parts and the parts are assembled together to produce the wood flooring strips. This process of combining the parts together significantly improves the stability of the flooring made with the strips.
Along with the modernization of the building materials, the material to produce hardwood flooring has drastically changed as well. For example, in the marketplace there are various selections of flooring, such as laminate flooring and engineered flooring. However, most end users want to have durable, high density, natural and stable hardwood flooring.
Lumber is utilized to manufacture solid wood flooring. According to its appearance and structure, various types of solid wood flooring can be manufactured, such as non tongue and groove flooring, tongue and groove flooring, parquet flooring, and medallion flooring.
Within engineered hardwood flooring, it is very common to have three layers, consisting of the back layer, the top veneer layer, and the middle layer. The middle layer can be made by soft wood, middle density fiber board, or man-made fiber board. Another common type of engineered hardwood flooring has a middle layer which consists of multi-layered plywood.
With the use of solid wood, the end user is not only concerned with the density of the hardwood, but more importantly, they are concerned with the overall stability of the hardwood flooring.
Chinese patent document number 2179889 announced a type of patent to take apart and reassemble engineered hardwood flooring. This patent consists of base, thin wood veneer, surface covered with premium coating, and the back and four sides covered with wax in order to protect the wood from humidity, moisture and to preserve it. Each piece is equipped with tongue and groove on all four sides and is affixed to the underlying floor studs, with no gaps between the floor pieces.
Chinese patent document number 2320715 announced a type of patent for easy assembling of hardwood flooring. This patent consists of tongue and groove wood strips or tongue and groove wood squares and screws together. On the surface of the strips or squares, horizontally equidistant apart are screws which are used to join the strips or squares together.
Chinese patent document number 2186775 announced a type of patent for matching combination wood flooring strips. This patent consists of many pieces of the same width, same thickness short boards which are linked together. The short side has the linking tongue and groove and there is a part to join the pieces together, or the short side pieces can be linked together with tongue and groove to form a longer piece. The benefit of this type of this type of technology is that it can utilize many smaller, shorter pieces which otherwise would be regarded as wastage.
Chinese patent document number 1228550 announced a patent for interlocking combination flooring. This patent consists of hardwood flooring strips and squares, base and fixed purpose screws. Each wooden strip or square has a fixed base and below the base there is one layer of noise barrier. Horizontal to the strips or squares near the wall there are elastic metal bands, and the base of each piece contains a hole or tongue and groove so that the pieces can be linked together.